Running with Love
by MentallyInspired
Summary: When Dimitri fights for Rose in Spirit Bound, it suggests he still feels something for her, so what if Rose didn't stop him fighting them guards? What if they found themselves running to Russia and running with love? R&R please! :


**This is just a Fic that I thought up while reading Spirit Bound. I hate the fact that Dimitri won't be with Rose, then I read the bit where he's fighting for her...so, I randomly came up with this idea...hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Vampire Academy or the sexy Russian god named Dimitri :( he belongs to Richelle Mead **

**Escape**

**... (The bit where the Queens guard come to the cafe when Roses meeting Dimitri...)**

_One guardian caught hold of my arm and began trying to put the cuffs on me. He stopped when another set of hands grabbed me from the other side and jerked me away._

_Dimitri._

"_Don't touch her," he growled._

_There was a note in his voice that would have scared me if it had been directed toward me. He shoved me behind him, putting his body protectively in front of mine with my back to the table. Guardians came at us from all directions, and Dimitri began dispatching them with the same deadly grace that had once made people call him a god. He didn't kill any of the ones he fought, but he made sure they were out of action. If anyone thought his ordeals as a Strigoi or been locked up had diminished his fighting ability, they were terribly mistaken. Dimitri was a force of nature, managing to take on both impossible odds and stop me each time tried to join the fight. The queens guards might have been the best of the best, but Dimitri... well, my former lover and instructor was in a category all of his own. His fighting skills were beyond anyone else's, and he was using them all in the defence of me._

"_Stay back," he ordered me. "They aren't laying a hand on you."_

_At first, I was overwhelmed by his protectiveness – even though I hated not being part of the fight. Watching him fight again was entrancing. He made it look beautiful and lethal at the same time. He was a one-man army. The kind of warrior who protected his loved ones and brought terror to his enemies._

Someone suddenly hurtled out of nowhere behind me over the table. I was about to defend myself...when I was suddenly flying through the air. I then registered that there were arms around my waist. Arms that I had so many happy memories from.

Dimitri's arms were around me...Why?

"Hold on tight, Roza," Dimitri said.

He called me Roza. I don't think he noticed – it seemed to just flow from his lips freely – but he called me _Roza._

Then I suddenly realized what else he had said, and I realized too late as a second later he scooped me up probably into his muscular arms, and started running – barrelling through the remaining guardians on the way.

He flat out ran through the cafe, dodging around tables and chairs that were being cast our way by the guardians, or were already there.

After what seemed like an eternity we arrived at the door...only to be stopped by the biggest guardian you have ever seen. Now, don't get me wrong, Dimitri's muscular and tall, but _this _guy could probably lift Mount Everest.

Dimitri skidded to a stop, and the brawny guy leered at us.

"Not leaving so soon, are we?" he sneered cockily.

Dimitri didn't waste any time, he quickly took a step back, and hurled his boot toward the guys...place.

He went down instantly, groaning in what I can only imagine as unbearable pain.

Dimitri leaped over his brawn and shot out the door.

We could hear the guardian's yells and shouts coming from behind us sometimes gaining in volume and at others it grew fainter. Dimitri ran for what seemed like hours, the guardians always behind us no matter what...

Then, I had an idea.

"Dimitri, see that barn?" I don't know why there was barn in the Court, but there was.

"Yes. Why?" he asked.

"Hide in it. They can pass by it; then we can sneak away," I explained.

He jogged over to the barn, panting. I was worried, I mean, he'd been running for about an hour, near enough flat out, with me in his arms. I'd tried to tell him many times to let me down, but he'd refused each and every time.

Now, he stumbled to the door, put me down, and heaved against the heavy door. I joined him, pressing my weight against the heavy wood. It budged about a centimetre each minute, and believe me; it had Dimitri and me both pushing; so it must have been a _very_ sturdy door.

After a few minutes, the door creaked and groaned open.

We fell through panting and heaving. If _my _lungs were burning after just doing that, I can't imagine what Dimitri's must be like!

After a few minutes of gasping on the floor, we heard the hunting party approaching.

We reluctantly got up and went behind the hay bales; just in case they decided to come in here and check.

We both listened as the thundering of their boots tramped past.

As the last of the shouts had disappeared into the distance, I let out a loud sigh of relief. And Dimitri – who was still panting after all the excursion he'd been through – tried to laugh and failed miserably into a fit of coughing.

It was then, that I realized I was with _Dimitri!_ Alone!

I was silent for a minute, trying to digest that. In fact, I was silent for a bit _too_ long, as Dimitri started to notice.

"Rose? What's the matter? We're free!" he barked out a quick laugh. "We're free." He repeated quieter, incredulously.

"What do we do now? I mean, we have no money, nowhere to go. Nothing. What do we do?" I put my head in my hands, silently processing the last few minutes in the cafe, before the fight broke out. "I don't even know what it is I'm meant to have done."

Dimitri had a speculative look on his face. "I suggest we see where we are, and whose barn we're hiding in, maybe they'll have a paper or something. We can then decide where we can go next."

I didn't think, I just spoke. And I _instantly_ regretted my words. "Baia."

Dimitri just stared at me blankly. "You've been there?"

I looked down, fiddling with a piece of hay idly. "Umm, yeah, when you were..._away_," he flinched. I felt guilty, I knew he hated that period of time. But, I had to say it. "I went to Baia. Partly because I thought you might be there, but, also, because I felt I had to give the news to your family." I finally brought up the courage to look into his eyes.

They were shocked – that didn't surprise me – but, there was also gratitude. Love.

"Thank you," he said. "For thinking of my family. They mean a lot to me." He was smiling kindly, looking me straight in the eyes, as only Dimitri does.

I blushed heavily and looked down. "No problem," I muttered.

An awkward silence began to grow in the air, hanging like a fog around us.

"So – err – did you, um, like them?" It was so unlike Dimitri to stutter, that it caught me by surprise, and it took me a minute to respond.

"Um, yeah, they were great." I paused to get my bearings. Then I was off. "Your mother was brilliant, she wouldn't stop cooking for me, and I nearly became spoiled." I laughed heartily. "Karolina had her baby – a beautiful baby girl – and Paul was so hyper. I didn't see all that much of Sonya because she worked a lot. Your Grandma was very testing. She made me carry a load a bricks to Mark and Oksana's house, and I didn't know until we got there."

Dimitri laughed exuberantly. "Ah, that sounds like her. Did she pretend not to know English as well?"

"Yes," I grumbled. He laughed again. I realized that Dimitri hadn't laughed in a while, probably months. Definitely months. I decided to enjoy it while I still could.

"What about Viktoria? Was she there?"

My breath seized in my throat. I missed Viktoria. More than I let myself realize.

Dimitri noticed, and automatically started panicking. "What? What is it? Is she okay?"

I took a deep breath. I couldn't lie to him, and he was her brother, it was in his right to know. So I squared my shoulders, and gritted my teeth.

"Me and Vik had a fight the last night I was there. Since then I haven't talked to any of your family." I sighed remorsefully. I missed them too. "Viktoria was excited; she wanted me to meet her love. Rolan." I clenched my jaw, even thinking of that scum made me mad. "He was a Moroi."

Instantly it clicked in Dimitri's eyes. "He didn't?" he growled menacingly.

"No." He calmed, but only slightly. "We met him at a whorehouse." His eyes grew darker. "I didn't realize what it was at first, and I thought Rolan was an ordinary guy. Then I watched him with her. The way he looked at her. The way he looked at me. He looked at me as if I was _another _piece of meat. He even tried to make me interested in him when her back was turned." If possible, Dimitri grew angrier. "I tried to tell Viktoria, but she wouldn't have it. She said that if I –" I stopped. I couldn't admit what Viktoria said to me. It was personal.

"What?" He demanded. "What did she say?" I sighed. I had no choice but to tell him when he was this angry.

"She said...she said that if I loved you, that I would understand what she felt." There was a _very _awkward silence. Exactly what I was trying to avoid. The only option was to carry on. "But she was wrong. Rolan just wanted her for sex, and that was all. She told me never to speak to her again, as she believed that I had led Rolan on." I heard Dimitri gasp. "Abe was there, he told me some stuff I'd rather not have found out, but at the same time glad I did." I paused to take a calming breath. "He told me that Rolan was the same guy who got Sonya pregnant."

I had to cover my ears from the sheer volume of Dimitri's enraged shouts. Quickly realizing we could be caught at any moment, I clamped my hand over his mouth. I told him to be quiet with my eyes as I listened intently to any advancing sounds. After a few minutes of this, I relaxed. False alarm. I warned him once more with my eyes. He seemed to begrudgingly accept. I carefully extracted my hand back from his face.

It was tingling with a well known feeling. A feeling I mournfully couldn't accept. The feeling of Dimitri's presence. The feeling that always came when I touched him. I quickly quenched it down.

"That bastard! If I ever get my hands on that...that...urgh, there aren't even words." His voice may have been quieter, but it was by no means calmer. He was seething.

"We can talk more about what we are going to do tomorrow, for now, let's just get some sleep, okay?" I sighed tiredly. Today had been long and exhausting, all I wanted to do was curl up somewhere and drift.

Dimitri's eyes softened a little, but he was still mad underneath. I could see it.

I decided I would leave him to his anger for now. I stretched out in the hay we were sitting in, until I found a comfortable spot, then lied down. I closed my eyes, and settled my brain to sleep.

A few seconds passed in silence...then I felt the hay beside me shift. I snapped my eyes open.

My eyes met deep brown ones inches from my own.

He regretfully realized his proximity and moved back a bit. I felt compelled to move toward him more and snuggle into his arms...but I knew that would push him to his limits, so I ignored the urge. Instead, I just reeled in the fact that he was lying with me. Even if it was in the middle of an old barn, in the country somewhere and we were running from the queen's guard. I was happy because I was with Dimitri, and he would be there when I woke up.


End file.
